Valentine's Revenge
by WhatIsFanfiction
Summary: The Green Arrow helps a new villain of Gotham City escape a crime scene after recognizing the criminal.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I haven't read many of the comics so I am sorry if some of the characters are a little off!

* * *

"Selina," Batman was high above the city, striding towards Catwoman. She was standing, hand on hip, "it's been so long," she purred. Her other hand caressed her whip.

"You have some information?"

"Not even a 'how are you'? You need to learn some manners, Batman."

Batman stood waiting, his tensions rising.

"There's a new thief in town and she's taking my diamonds, a complete home wrecker." Batman waited a moment.

"Is that all?"

"Really Bruce, you think I would drag you all the way to this rooftop on a night like this? You can practically hear the whispers of criminals even this high up. No, there is definitely more," she said. "I've seen her with the Joker."

Batman remained silent at this new information. Catwoman sauntered towards the Bat, one claw stroking his cheek. "Now what would a man like that need a thief for, and why wasn't I consulted?"

Batman considered this piece of information carefully. "Is that everything?"

Catwoman circled the Dark Knight. "I also know where she is right now."

Batman turned to face her. "Take me to her."

* * *

Oliver Queen sat inside his car in Gotham City, waiting for Bruce to pick up.

"What is it, Oliver?"

"Bruce! Friendly as usual," Oliver teased. "I rang three times! Are you on patrol?"

"Yes."

"Well… I'm in town, want some company?"

"I'll be fine. I already have someone with me." Bruce retorted.

"Don't you think we could use the help? We don't know how big it's gonna be. Especially if the Joker is involved," a faint female voice could be heard.

"Is that Selina? Did she just say you're going to see the_ Joker_?" Olly said. "Where are you headed?"

"Forever Jewel Co-" Batman hung up before Selina could finish her sentence. Oliver turned the key in his car, the engine roaring to life as he planned his route to the jewellry store.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman crouched on the roof facing the jewellery store, tapping into the software in his mask to investigate the store from afar. He scanned the area with the multiple settings: night vision, infrared – nothing. The store was vacant, with only the complex sentry system protecting the valuables within the building.

"This is a waste of time," Batman finally said. He stood up and turned sharply, his cape whipping close to Selina's face. A small movement on the roof of the store seized Catwoman's attention, "There," she hissed at him. The Dark Knight carried forward, until the piercing alarm of the jewellery store ensnared him. He returned to Catwoman and switched back to infrared vision. A thin line spread across his uncovered face, the greatest scowl of the night.

"What is it? _Who_ is it?"

"No one," the Bat replied. "There are no heat signatures except from the defence system. We have no choice but to go in."

"Wait," Selina held onto Bruce's arm. He looked back at her – his cold gaze softening for a single moment before returning back to the usual steel glare of Gotham's Knight. "Maybe we should wait for the Arrow?"

"There's no time." Batman shot his grappling hook at the roof, zipping across the barren street and forced his body through the reinforced glass, the sound of shattering glass announcing his arrival.

A dozen suited men with a resonance of fear surrounded the Bat – he could see it in their less-than-confident stance, an immediate reaching for their guns and knives. But darkness was on his side tonight. He reached into a pouch on his belt, grabbing a grenade and threw it into the centre of the room and ducked beneath a counter – a flash and a bang enveloped the room and impaired the gang.

"Protect the Magpie!" yelled one of the blinded men, repeating himself until his comrades could hear him. They slowly moved towards the back of the store – towards the safe, Batman realized. He grabbed a steel batarang and threw it at the most distant target, his movement swift and precise, he knocked the target out cold. Moving quickly behind the counters of sparkling rubies and emeralds, the Bat continued to knock each target down until only a few remained.

The men recovered their senses, seeing their fallen team mates littering the floor they panicked and shot their guns at the smallest movement. "Kill the Batman!"

The Dark Knight rose behind them and smashed their heads through the glass counter in front of them, another shattering of glass filling the room. The men fell to the floor, groaning and clutching their bloody heads.

Catwoman and Green Arrow arrived as Batman turned and strode towards the safe room.

"Looks like I missed the party," Oliver said. He elbowed a man in the face behind him who had somehow managed to stand up and tried to take down the vigilante.

Oliver and Selina stepped over the bodies, treading on broken glass as the store alarm continued to ring.

"She's called the Magpie," Bruce told his team mates.

"Well that makes sense; the cat chasing the bird! It's perfect!" Oliver exclaimed, nudging Catwoman playfully.

"Is it too late to take back your invitation?" She retorted.

"Be quiet," Batman silenced the pair. He stood against the wall of the safe room, the door slightly ajar. Oliver took an arrow from his quiver and readied it on his bow. Catwoman held onto her whip, nervous at the thought of the Joker turning up at the scene. Batman gave a hand signal, _on my mark._

An explosion in the next room blew the door from its hinges. Batman took the moment and jumped into the room, ducking the gunfire from another dozen men, throwing his batarangs in return. Catwoman whipped her foes onto their backs, scratching the men who vaulted towards her with knives. Green Arrow ducked a bullet and shot his arrow into the barrel of the gun and shot another into his shoulder. _Non-fatal shots only_, he told himself.

The gang outnumbered the trinity. Batman had no trouble defending his self, but the close encounter did not fend well for the Arrow, and the sheer volume of enemies began to take its toll on Catwoman. The three fought regardless of the knife wounds.

Batman saw Selina struggling with the enemies; he punched through his lot and took Catwoman's foes by surprise, taking them down to the floor and rendering them unconscious. A flash of black and white and long blonde hair stepped out of the metal safe, holding onto a diamond too large for her hand.

The Magpie's men guarded her escape – a detonator appeared in her free hand, her thumb pushing hard down onto the trigger, and a hole appeared from the explosion in the wall of the building. She leapt out through the hole.

The guards fought harder against the vigilantes. Catwoman struggled to fight back against them. Batman was conflicted – he couldn't let the Magpie get away, but Selina and Arrow wouldn't handle the mob. They were stronger than the usual scum of Gotham – their suits were tough (and concealed their heat signatures, he had concluded), and they were trained. This wasn't an ordinary heist led by an ordinary criminal.

"Arrow, go!" Batman growled. The Arrow was less effective in close quarter combat; Bruce had to accept that he was more useful here. More than anything he wanted to chase down the Magpie and interrogate her – who did she answer to? Who was she trained by? Did she train her henchmen? If she was seen with the Joker, than this heist was the start of something much bigger. But if he left Catwoman and Green Arrow here, he wasn't sure there would be any Catwoman or Arrow to return to.

Batman thrust one of the assailant's head into the wall, a hard _crack_ loud enough to be heard over the alarm. If they wanted to fight hard, Bruce would match them.

Oliver fought through his enemies, using his bow as an extension of his own arm. As he finally reached the hole in the wall, he looked over his shoulder admiring Bruce's technique._ I really need to do this more often_, he chimed to his self. Batman knocked down another opponent, "you're running out of time," he rumbled. Oliver nodded and left the building.

A crowd of onlookers and city police had started to arrive at the scene. Arrow shot a zip line at the top of the closest building. Once he reached the top he searched for the thief. A far silhouette running atop the rooftops to the north of Gotham, he determined.

He was tired from the intense fighting in the jewellery store. A second wind of energy hit him as he began to sprint and leap across the rooftops. The silhouette became larger until the Magpie was only a rooftop away. He took out a net arrow from his quiver, readying himself to capture the target. _Bruce would have a field day with her_, he thought to his self. Arrow had also resolved that the gang in the store were too trained and suited up to be an ordinary clan – but he wasn't too familiar with the criminals of Gotham to know their leader.

Oliver readied the arrow on his bow and pulled back, slowing down to get a good aim. He breathed in and released the arrow. Just as he shot it he watched the Magpie take two escrima sticks from her back and joined them together to create a staff. She twirled the staff and repelled the arrow. Oliver was stunned – the girl was skilled. Was the heavy duty guard really necessary when she could evidently handle her own battles?

Arrow sped up again, taking another arrow from his quiver – this time he chose a shock arrow – and readied it on his bow. Before he could pull back the arrow, the girl dismembered her staff and spun around, running backwards, and threw sharpened knives at him. He ducked and evaded the knives, putting the arrow back inside his quiver. Obviously long range wasn't working for him right now.

He sprinted towards her closing the distance. She reconnected her staff once more. The two met on a rooftop close to the bridges connecting the islands of Gotham. She struck at his legs, attempting to sweep him to the ground. He blocked, surprised by the force of the attack. She was stronger than she looked. She continued to swipe and strike him.

Arrow quickly realized that all of her attacks were non-lethal – a strange anomaly for the typical criminal who are usually quick to the gun. He lowered his defence to see her reaction, making gaping holes of vulnerability that any trained melee fighter would be able to spot. But the girl continued her hard-hitting non-lethal strategy. Was she tired? Or perhaps she didn't know how to fight at all? The Arrow struck hard at her to further test her – no retaliation.

Finally Oliver struck her pressure point behind her knee, flipped her onto her back and unarmed her. He held her down. Her face showed conflicted feelings.

"Stop playing games with me," he snarled, "who are you?"

She said nothing. _Of course_, he sighed. He reached towards her mask, the girl finally fighting fiercely. He pulled back her mask. He stared at the face in front of him – a face dancing on the edge of his memory. He knew this girl. Who was she? But of course he knew.

_Oh_.


End file.
